howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Report, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup: 'Yeah! Come on, bud! Here we go, buddy! Come on, Toothless! Yeah! 'Astrid: 'Here they come! '''Hiccup: '''Let's go! 'Fishlegs: 'Yep! It's a new course record. '''Hiccup: '''So? How'd we do? '''Fishlegs: '''Technically you're still the fastest, but someone, and I won't mention who, is gaining significant ground. '''Hiccup: '''What? 'Tuffnut: ' Don't look at us! '''Hiccup: ' How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower? 'Fishlegs: '''He's not. Stormfly's getting ''faster. 'Hiccup: '''Oh, really? Is that so? Anything you'd like to share, Astrid? '''Astrid: '''Let's just say I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently, it's working. And, making you mad. 'Snotlout: 'Whoo! Ha-ha! Whoo! You will not believe what I just found! '''Tuffnut: '''A severed head? 'Ruffnut: 'Our cousin, Lars? '''Tuffnut: '''Our cousin Lars' severed head? '''Fishlegs: '''Lars died? '''Tuffnut: '''Who said that?! '''Snotlout: '''Um, excuse me? Do you guys want to see this, or not? '''Tuffnut: '''Huh. A wrecked boat on Berk? Yeah, there's something new. '''Snotlout: '''Just remember, I saw it first, so it's mine. '''Tuffnut: '''Whoa! Now I like the boat. '''Snotlout: '''Remember, I get to keep her! '''Astrid: '''Snotlout, it's a person! '''Snotlout: '''Right?! How lucky is that? '''Hiccup: '''Eh, hey. Hey there. It's okay. We're friends. 'Heather: 'D-Do you have any water? '''Snotlout: '''Allow me. '''Heather: '''Thank you. W-Where am I? '''Hiccup: '''This is Berk. Uh, do-don't be afraid! He won't hurt you. Hey. Come out. It's okay. Easy, bud. '''Heather: '''How did you do that? '''Snotlout: '''That? That's nothin'. Watch ''this. Hookfang, get your butt over here! Heh heh heh. He'll be back. Jokester. Oh! And just so you know, I'm the one who rescued you. 'Hiccup: '''And I would be Hiccup. '''Heather: '''Heather. '''Astrid: '''So, Heather... What happened to you? '''Heather: '''My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates. '''Tuffnut: '''I wanna be a pirate! Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence. '''Astrid: '''Ehem! You were saying? '''Heather: '''They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying siege to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky. '''Tuffnut: '''Stupid pirates! I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner! '''Hiccup: '''Hey, everything's gonna be okay. My dad's the Chief. We'll figure something out. '''Astrid: '''Hey, don't forget we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times. Unless you want Stormfly to be the fast one in the Book of Dragons. '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, that's definitely not gonna happen. We will be there. Okay? '''Heather: '''Whoa! '''Snotlout: '''Can I get a ride from someone...? '''Hiccup: '''Alright, just this way. Watch your step. And, here we are. '''Heather: '''It was nice of your father to let me stay here. '''Hiccup: '''Well, until we can find you a safe place to go, consider Berk your home. '''Heather: '''Wow! What are these? They're really cool! '''Hiccup: '''A new saddle for Toothless. We're trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid's very competitive. Okay, so, uh, do you need anything? Some warm yak milk? A nice fish stew? '''Heather: '''No. But thank you, Hiccup. I'm really tired. It's been a long day. '''Hiccup: '''Right! Okay, uh, come on, Toothless. We're sleeping downstairs. '''Heather: '''Hey, Hiccup? '''Hiccup: '''Yes? '''Heather: '''Thanks. '''Hiccup: '''Sleep well, Heather. '''Astrid: '''That's it, girl. Finish up your chicken. By the time Hiccup figures out ''this is what's giving you all that energy, he'll be eating our dust! What is it, girl? You stay here. Hey! Heather? '''Heather: '''You're up early. '''Hiccup: '''Yeah. Just wanted to get the jump on this. '''Heather: '''You know, with a shorter connecting rod, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined. '''Hiccup: '''Which will increase our speed! Yeah! Oh, you hear that, bud? Stormfly's gonna be seeing a lot more of your tail. '''Heather: '''So, when can we test it out? '''Hiccup: '''How about right now? '''Heather: '''Whoo! Yeah! '''Astrid: '''You have got to be kidding me. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh, ho! She loves getting her ears cleaned! I know just the right spot. '''Snotlout: '''Hookfang! Will you just calm down? Are we training, or not? '''Fishlegs: '''Hey, where's Hiccup? '''Astrid: '''Giving a private lesson. '''Fishlegs: '''I didn't know he gave private lessons! Can anybody get in on that? '''Astrid: '''Apparently, just her. '''Ruffnut: '''Uh-oh! Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house. '''Tuffnut: '''Uh-oh. Yeah. Another rooster in the hen house. Wait, what? '''Astrid: '''Nothing. She thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous. '''Tuffnut: '''Oh, right, right. Wait. Of who? Me? Wait, am I the rooster, or the hen? '''Astrid: '''Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous. '''Hiccup: '''Top of the morning, class! How's everyone doing today? '''Astrid: '''Oh! Nice of you to show up. '''Hiccup: '''What? Oh, we were supposed to meet up. I'm so sorry. '''Snotlout: ''Awkward!'' Tuffnut: '''Oh, Astrid's jealous of the pretty one, right? Why talk about hens and roosters? '''Astrid: '''So, Heather? Sleep well? '''Heather: '''Very well. Thank you, Astrid. '''Heather: '''So... This is it? Your Dragon Training Academy. '''Tuffnut: '''No. Our Dragon Training Academy. Remember, I called you the pretty one. '''Hiccup: '''We've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives. '''Fishlegs: '''And it all goes right in here. '''Heather: '''Really? Everything? '''Fishlegs: '''Mmm, yep. I'm kind of the Log Keeper. Log Master, really. '''Snotlout: '''He writes down what Hiccup tells him to. '''Fishlegs: '''I give it my own spin, thank you. '''Heather: '''Can I see it? '''Astrid: '''I'll take that, thank you. Excuse us. Hiccup, I don't think we should be showing her all our dragon secrets. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid, it's fine. '''Astrid: '''I just don't trust her. You shouldn't either. '''Hiccup: '''Well, I do and you should trust me. '''Heather: '''So, Mr. Fishlegs, "Log Master of the Book of Dragons"-- I can call you that, can't I? '''Fishlegs: '''Absolutely. '''Heather: '''Tell me, what would one find in the Book of Dragons about the... Magnificent Gronckle? '''Fishlegs: '''Well, the Gronckle is a member of the Boulder Class of dragons. Fourteen feet long, eighteen foot wingspan, five thousand, seven hundred and twenty-four pounds of pure love. Come on, girl, don't be shy. '''Heather: '''She's so cute! But how does she perform in battle? '''Fishlegs: '''Well, feel her skin. It's thick. Impenetrable. Like armor. AH! It's also quite springy. '''Heather: What about her tail? It looks like it could be a weapon. Fishlegs: Oh, it is. Tough, bulbous, deadly. It can even be used as a bludgeon. Heather: Oooh! She sounds so fierce. 'Fishlegs: '''Oh, she's fierce alright-- on the outside. But on the inside, she's as soft as a bed of rose petals. Aren't you my little baby? '''Heather: '''So, Tuff, tell me how this works again? '''Tuffnut: '''Okay, you yank on his head, he barfs up this really nasty gas, and I spark it. But, don't breathe it in. '''Heather: '''Why not? '''Tuffnut: '''You don't want to know. Just give me the signal. '''Heather: '''What's the signal? '''Tuffnut: '''Ah... man, I always forget that. '''Heather: '''How 'bout: fire? '''Tuffnut: '''Wow, you're really good at this. Much better than my sister, who I can easily get rid of, by the way. I mean, easily. She looks a lot like me. Sometimes I impersonate both of us. '''Heather: '''Yeah. Why don't we focus on the task at hand? '''Tuffnut: '''Right. Okay. Ready? '''Heather: '''Ready. '''Tuffnut: '''Signal! Ugh, darn-- I mean, FIRE! '''Heather: '''What do we do now? '''Tuffnut: '''Usually we hide... until the Chief finds us. Then we get in trouble. '''Heather: '''I have to say Snotlout, your dragon really is the most impressive. '''Snotlout: '''Yeah, I know. So, let's talk about you and me. You never did get to thank me for saving your life. '''Heather: '''You're right. Thank you, Snotlout. So, how much does he weigh exactly? '''Snotlout: '''Well, him? Five thousand pounds give or take. He's monstrous. Remember? Sort of like his Rider so... heh. Tour of the island, you and me, what do you say? '''Heather: '''Actually, Hiccup took me on Toothless. It was beautiful. So, Snotlout, how does this whole fire-thing work with Hookfang? '''Snotlout: '''It's his spit. It coats his whole body. That's what lights him on fire, okay? Between you and me? I use it on date-night. The ladies seem to love the smell. '''Heather: '''Can he flame up on command? '''Snotlout: '''Oh, he can. But he won't. Pig-headed dragon. Could you give me a minute? Just one minute! '''Heather: '''Take as much time as you need! '''Hiccup: '''There we go, bud. Oh, that's gonna work perfectly. '''Heather: '''Gotcha. The Book of Dragons. '''Heather: '''Monstrous Nightmare... the Gronckle... here we go. The Deadly Nadder. Piercing spines, loyal, powerful... '''Astrid: '''Intelligent, and, of course, deadly. What do you think you're doing? Well, are you gonna say something? '''Heather: '''I am so, so sorry, Hiccup. I was cleaning up your room and I-I found the book. I couldn't help myself. '''Hiccup: '''It's okay, Heather. '''Astrid: '''It's okay? What do you mean "okay"? She's reading the Book of Dragons. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid, come on. Lighten up. '''Astrid: '''Me? She's the one sneaking around! Looking at...our stuff! '''Hiccup: '''Really? Sneaking around? Wha-what are you talking about? '''Astrid: '''I'm talking about last night. Near my house. '''Heather: '''That was me. I couldn't sleep so... I went for a walk. I was having terrible nightmares. '''Hiccup: '''I can imagine. '''Astrid: '''Is this really happening? '''Hiccup: '''Okay, Astrid, that's enough. '''Astrid: '''You're right, Hiccup. ''It is. 'Hiccup: '''I'm sorry about that. '''Heather: '''No. I'm sorry. I was wrong to look at your book. '''Hiccup: '''It's no big deal. I trust you. '''Heather: '''Approach the Deadly Nadder slowly. Spines. Just like the book said. Stay in the blind spot... I hear you like that. '''Astrid: '''What are you doing with my dragon?! '''Heather: '''Huh. You really like to sneak up on people. '''Astrid: '''Only the ones who deserve it. And don't give me your innocent routine. '''Heather: '''I wouldn't think of it. You're way too smart for that, Astrid. I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly. '''Astrid: '''Really? Where's the loyalty? '''Heather: '''No, no, no! Great. Now what? '''Astrid: '''Heather! "I think your dragon likes me." No one messes with me and my friends! This was stupid. Wait... That's an Outcast boat! Savage... 'Savage: 'What have you learned about the dragons? '''Heather: '''I've learned a lot, Savage. But there's something else. Something that's going to make Alvin very happy. '''Savage: '''I'm listening. '''Heather: '''They have a book. A Book of Dragons. It's got everything in it. Everything Alvin could hope to learn about controlling dragons. '''Savage: '''Where is this book? '''Heather: '''I don't have it. But, I will! I promise. I just, I just need a little more time. '''Savage: '''Alvin isn't known for his patience! He won't be happy having to wait. '''Heather: '''Please! You have to trust me! When I get back to Outcast Island with that book, the wait will be worth it. I better go. '''Astrid: '''WAKE UP! '''Hiccup: '''OW! WHAT--! Why would you ''do that? What are you doing? 'Astrid: '''Saving our butts! I just saw Heather talking to Savage! She working with the Outcasts! '''Hiccup: '''What? She's upstairs, sleeping. '''Astrid: '''Oh, yeah? Let's go find out. '''Heather: '''Hey, guys. Is everything okay? '''Hiccup: '''Yes, Heather. Everything's fine. Astrid, don't you think it's possible you saw something else? I mean it's pretty dark out there. '''Astrid: '''I know what I saw. The girl is not who you think she is! '''Hiccup: '''So, who is she, then? '''Astrid: '''I-I don't know... ''nobody knows! She just mysteriously washed up on our beach. You don't find that strange? 'Hiccup: '''No, because her ship was taken over by pirates. Her whole island is under siege. '''Astrid: '''The only thing "under siege" is your brain! You're not thinking clearly! '''Hiccup: '''Oh, really? ''Me? 'Astrid: '''Hiccup, the Outcasts could be attacking any minute! '''Hiccup: '''Astrid, if there's one thing I know, it's this: Heather... is ''not working for the Outcasts. 'Alvin: '''Interesting... There's really no rhyme or reason to that thing, is there? Just catches fire at will? '''Savage: '''That's why we need the book! She says everything the boy knows is documented in its pages. If we have it we can control any dragon. '''Alvin: '''Eh? Then why aren't I holding this book in me hand? '''Savage: '''You will be. '''Alvin: '''Good! Because your life depends on it... '''Savage: '''I hate it when he says that. '''Hiccup: '''Hey, Dad, have you seen the book? 'Stoick: 'You'll have to be more specific, son. '''Hiccup: '''The Book of Dragons. I can't find it anywhere. '''Astrid: '''She's gone! '''Hiccup: '''Heather? '''Astrid: '''No! Stormfly! "Little Miss Innocent" stole my dragon! '''Fishlegs: '''Oh, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! This is catastrophic! I-If Alvin gets that book--! '''Hiccup: '''He won't. Heather... I can't believe it. '''Snotlout: '''Me either. How could she walk away from ''this? 'Hiccup: '''How could I not have seen it? '''Tuffnut: '''Because your brain was "under siege". '''Hiccup: '''Do you even know what that means? '''Tuffnut: '''Yes... no... it's not good, right? '''Astrid: '''No, it's not good. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid look... '''Astrid: '''Save it! You can apologize when you get me my dragon back. '''Hiccup: '''Alright, let's go! We can't let her reach Outcast Island! '''Heather: '''Whoa, whoa-- E--easy girl! Whoa...! '''Astrid: '''We're never gonna catch them! Stormfly is too fast! '''Hiccup: '''When you're riding her, definitely. But not with a stranger. '''Snotlout: '''What's that? Up ahead! '''Hiccup: '''It's Heather. And is she ever gonna be sorry she helped me with Toothless' speed. I'll get you in close. I-is that chicken? Is that what you've been--? '''Astrid: '''Really? You wanna talk about that ''now? 'Hiccup: '''I'm gonna pull right above her! '''Astrid: '''Okay, okay... hold him steady. Going somewhere? Stormfly! Tail flip! '''Tuffnut: '''This is gonna be awesome! '''Fishlegs: '''Uh, Hiccup? I really hate to be the voice of doom, but we just crossed into Outcast waters! '''Hiccup: '''Hey, Astrid?! You might wanna move this along! '''Astrid: '''Give me a minute! She's stronger than she looks! '''Outcast: '''Incoming! Fire! '''Hiccup: '''Uh...Astrid '''Astrid: '''Don't you ''EVER... touch...my dragon... AGAIN! '''Heather: '''AH! NO! '''Snotlout: '''I'm going after the girl! '''Hiccup: '''I'm going after the book! '''Heather: '''AHHH!!! '''Snotlout: '''Gotcha! Knew you couldn't stay away. '''Hiccup: '''Come on, bud! We need to get that book! Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on, bud! NOOOOO! '''Fishlegs: '''Please tell me you got it. '''Hiccup: '''I was too late. Alvin has the Book of Dragons. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts